


Aftermath

by JanuaryEmbers (vibesandwonders)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesandwonders/pseuds/JanuaryEmbers
Summary: Dean and Sam discuss the road ahead AU post 15x18, Pseudo-Coda.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very small scene in a much larger very Dean/Cas fic. Haven't posted anything in Supernatural in years so I'm still working on voice and stuff. Please let me know what you think, I found it hilarious. 
> 
> I've also yet to figure out how formatting works so. If you're interested in the actual fic,, plus angst and feels. let me know

“That’s not what I’m saying at all Dean, and you know it.” Sam tucked his air behind his ears.“I’m— I’m worried about you two. You almost killed yourself trying to get him out, and now he’s here with us, but you’re still acting like you’ve got to save him—“ His brother slammed the cupboard door, yanking open a drawer, apparently not finding what he was looking for, Sam pressed on. “Dean, I just, you’ve both been through a lot, and you, you’ve been very… different, since Cas… was taken.”

“Well hell Sammy, did you expect me to just wake up, cuddle Miracle and go to pie festivals until I let some vampire in a dollar store clown mask hang me up like a meat coat? Then end up in my heaven with Dad living within spitting distance.”

Sam’s face pinched in confusion. “Dude that was weirdly specific.”

Dean nodded, “I am still pissed at you, but side note: I had the weirdest fuckin’ dream Sammy, couldn’t tell if I was cursed or trippin’ to be honest.”

“I’m just gonna blaze past the words ‘Meat Coat’” Sam coughed, taking a seat. “and jump right into, your heaven is with Dad?”  
“Right? That’s when I started to think cursed.”

“Well, what was I doing?”

Dean shrugged and started digging through the fridge aimlessly, “Honestly, it was a little unclear, you married a very blurry lady-shaped person and named your son after me—“

“That sounds more like you—“

“—And then I drove around heaven, I guess, until you got there.”

“Wait I died by vamp attack too?” 

“Nah.” He replied, in between bites of a pickle. “You died of old age, I think.”

“You drove in heaven…”

“— Baby was there too.” Dean shot over his shoulder, sniffing something in a bowl, retching quietly and throwing it gingerly into the trash.

“O-kay, So you just road tripped for 40ish years…With Dad?”

“Solo. Lone wolf. Like an asshole.” He jerked his head out and gave Sam a look. “With Dad?” He parroted in a high mocking tone. “What the hell Sam.”

Sam made a rude face in response. “So, what, were we going after vamps cause of a lead on Cas?”

“Nope.” Dean set a carton of eggs out on the counter. 

“Wait what?”

Nope.” He repeated, popping the ‘p” in an insufferable manner, sniffed a package of bacon and pulled it out with a little flourish. “We weren’t looking for Cas at all, actually wait- I’m pretty sure we ate a slice of pie in honor of his sacrifice.” 

Sam pulled his hair back in a bun, pulled it out, ran his hands through his hair and pulled it back up again in exasperation. “What the fuck man? Dean, maybe you should get your head checked? Or I could do some research and make sure it’s not some sort of prophecy or alternate universe something”

“Yeah in the dark and shitty timeline maybe,” Dean muttered, “Nah Sam. It was a messed up dream and that’s all there is to it.” He was already focused on his frying pan, eyeballing the bacon grease with suspicion. “Let’s just pretend it never happened and move on with how our lives actually turned out.”


End file.
